ialfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Auxilingua
Caro amico Jay, Congratulationes per tu magnifica wikicitate! Io hai sollicitato (unas minutas retro) un sito pro Romanica: http://romanica.wikicities.com ma non sapeo si io lo hai facto ben. Io deberai expectar alicuna responsa, nonne? Josu Lavin josulavin@hotmail.com *Caro Josu, la responsa va veni in pauco horas. Probabilemente ab uno femina de nomine Angela Beesley, qui es uno de la administratrices de Wikicities. Etiam te va recipe confirmatione de la formatione de uno lista de posta pro la wikicitate de Romanica et ad sic te pote conversa in re la formatione de la novo wikicitate. (isto es scripto in Europeano), cum reguardos amicale, Auxilingua 19:59, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) ---- Multas gratias Multas gratias, Jay multionario Caro amico Jay, Ancora non me han respondito in wikicities sur mi sollicitude de creation del sito romanica.wikicities.com. Un pauco estranio, nonne? Forsan io facevi mal la sollicitude debito a que io non sapeo anglese. Le multionario serea melio includer lo parola per parola, il est a dicer, creando una pagina pro cata entrata? Io habeo mis dubitas: Qual serea melior sito pro iste IED multilingue? Forsan ia.wiktionary? In iste caso, tu potereas deler las paginas multionario et multionario_a de ial.wikicities? Sta me ben! Josu Lavin * Salute Josu, Gratias pro tu message. Si tu vole io te adjutara con le traduction de anglese, ma io non crede que isto essea le problema. Wikicitates ha essite fundate per le mesme persona qui fundava Wikipedia e Wiktionary, e le procedimentos ultimemente pare que illes non vole adder plus wikis con le mesme velocitate anterior. Si tu vole presentar le nove wiki tue como un sito pro le cultura "Romanica" o sia le lingua e toto que concerne le historia "romanic" forsan illes se interessarea plus e tu petition le altiarea in le lista de spera pro nove projectos. Que tu pensa? :Le wiktionario es sin dubita un excellente sito pro un "multionario" in le qual le entratas singular es ligate a un lista indice como tu faceva, ma io crede que si tu face un pagina de introduction, forsan http://ial.wikicities.com/wiki/DML pro "Dictionario Multilingual" o alco assi, e tunc face brancas ab illo assi DML/A, DML/B etc. e cata subdivision ha un indice de parolas, como le lista que tu ha pro le A de Multionario. E cata parola in le subdivision es un ligamine a su entrata in le base de datos del ial.wikicities.com ... alco assi: ...DML/abbatia , ...DML/adder , ... DML/associar etc. Ma tu pote decider e forsan il habera anque altere interessatos in le formation de un Multionario... io crede que un tal idea es excellente si nos include linguas auxiliar al entratas, como Esperanto, Ido, Occidental, Volapuk etc. io crede que iste addition esserea interessante pro le auxilanguistas del lista Auxlang. Nonne? :Con salutes amical, :Jay B. Auxilingua 18:11, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Multe gratias Multas gratias, Jay, per la information. Tu permittereas hic un dictionario multilingue Romanica-Anglese-Espaniol-Francese-Italiano-Portugese con 100 articulos, como iste del exemplo infra, per pagina. *Que si io lo permitterea? Pois claro. Car Josu, iste wiki non es solo pro Interlingua ma pro omne "Auxilinguas". Romanica es ben benvenite hic. Ma proque non expander le lista e includer anque Esperanto, Ido, etc. in le lista de parolas... Esque tu te opponerea a isto? Tu exemplo infra pare esser bon, il esserea bon anque facer ligamines de cata parola con adder le parentheses quadrate assi on poterea facer un ver multi-multi-dictionario poco a poco, claro. Io crede que isto esserea multo beneficial. Non crede tu? Con salutes amical, Jay B. Auxilingua 22:09, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) abatter *Anglese: to knock or cast down *Espaniol: abatir *Esperanto: *Francese: abattre *Ido: *Italiano: abbattere *Portugese: abater *Volapük: **Unde: abattimento; abattitor; abattitorio; abattite (abattito, abattita) :Proque non usar le codices ISO assi in vice del nomine del lingua on poterea poner alco como: *'en:' to knock or cast down *'es:' abatir *'eo:' *'fr:' abattre *'io:' *'ia:' abatter *'it:' abbattere *'pt:' abater *'vo:' Wikicitate Romanica Caro amico Jay, Io hai attingito le sito: http://romanica.wikicities.com Salutationes cordiales Josu Lavin *Felicitationes! Il me gaudia multo que tu ha un wiki pro Romanica. Io crede que isto esserea bon pro annunciar in le lista Auxlang, nonne? Con salutes amical, Jay B. Auxilingua 04:10, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Mille gratias Caro Jay, Tu demonstras que es un bon amico. Mille gratias per las bellisimas imagines includitas in la wikicitate romanica. Como potes vider Romanica (ra) habe ancora multa relation con Interlingua (ia), perque le wiktionary et la wikipedia de ra son illas de ia. Ubi on pote annuciar la creation de ista wikicitate romanica? Altera cosa: In vice del MULTIONARIO io credeo que vai a facer le WIKTIONARIO in ia.wiktionary.org combinando le ia-ge con le IED+portugese. A Deo sias! Josu Lavin Wiktionario Car amico Jay, In le sito: http://ia.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wiktionario io va travaliar in un grandissime Dictionario Multilingue. Illo stara dividite in 50 partes/paginas como istos: http://ia.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wiktionario_a1 http://ia.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wiktionario_a2 http://ia.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wiktionario_a3 http://ia.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wiktionario_a4 que corresponde al entratas que comencia per le littera a. Gratias a un systema de "Templates" que io ha ideate (io non sape si illo es permittite!) le contento de iste quatro paginas on pote vider in: http://ia.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wiktionario_a Quando io habera facite le 50 partes/paginas tote le contento de tote iste paginas (=le Dictionario Multilingue Complete) on potera vider in un sol pagina: http://ia.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wiktionario_a-z De iste maniera, quando on modifica un del 50 paginas le cambio appare automaticamente in le pagina correspondente a su littera e in illo del Dictionario Complete. Te sembla bon le idea? Io te regratiarea multo que tu communicava le existentia de iste nove WIKTIONARIO (DICTIONARIO MULTILINGUE) et in INTERLNG et in altere sits de interlingua, perque io necessita multe collaboratores. Le ordine del linguas sera: INTERLINGUA-ANGLESE-FRANCESE-ESPANIOL-ITALIANO-PORTUGESE-DERIVATOS-GERMANO-RUSSO-ALTERE LINGUAS Le DERIVATOS es illos que appare in le IED post le parola Hence: Bon, io va a mi casa in le montanias de Cantabria. Imbracios amical Josu Lavin *Car Josu, :Si, illo pare esser un excellente idea. E io crede que illo essera un grande adjuta pro personas qui vole haber dictionarios accessibile in linea. E claro, io inviara un message al listas de Interlingua pro incoragiar al amicos interlinguan qui poterea adjutar. :Io te desira bon vacantias in le belle montanias de Cantabria, :Con salutes amical, Jay B. Auxilingua 00:18, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC)